marioluigiplushbrosfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Marioluigiplushbros
Here's an idea for a video:King deedeedee's problem. It's when all his friends ditch him for a vacation so he has to find new friends. Whoever he finds, he has a great time with them until the person says he/she is moving ---- MLPB Wiki News Issue #1 - RIP WaluigiTime! Hey MLPB Fans! Here's what's happening on the MLPB Wiki! First off, this is major news today. WaluigiTime! is now a dead account! I know you're probably suprised, but WaluigiTime! was almost a year old, and the name "Marioluigiplushbros" might be a little more fitting. But we're still going to edit on Wikia, though progress on the MLPB Wiki has been slow. MLPB Wiki News Issue #2 - Galleries Hey MLPB Fans! Here's what's happening on the MLPB Wiki! Not much news on the Wiki recently. But I mainly want to talk about the galleries that I've been adding to pages lately. So far there's only two pages with galleries - Wario and Waluigi. It's kind of hard to add so many pictures of characters to pages, so I'd like you guys to help! Try to add as many galleries to pages as possible. Thanks! Also, this Wiki is lacking pages, so I'd like this Wiki to be expanded a lot! One problem, however... We only have one editor (me), so it's not a group effort so much at the moment. That's pretty much all the news for today. Make sure to stay tuned to MLPB Wiki News! MLPB Wiki News Issue #3 - Not Dead Yet! Hey MLPB Fans! Here's what's happening on the MLPB Wiki! Lately, NOTHING has happened on this Wiki. It's just not as compelling to edit, because nobody goes on the Wiki but me. There's only so much that one person can do, so I need your help. I want to make this Wiki the best it can be with detailed articles, galleries, trivia, and other things. Hopefully, there will be more activity on this Wiki. That's pretty much all the news for today. Stay tuned to the MLPBWN series! Comments and Questions Nookman11 (Mind if I use this?): What's your favorite episode you've down so far? Hey I love your show Every night me and my Bro watch your vids We always Laugh hey guys do you mind making another Q Vid? Thx "Thank you! We are going to make a third Q and A video at some point, we're just not sure when". - MLPB EDIT: "We did make another MLPB Awards this year (2014)!" - MLPB I have two questions Why is your room filled with spongebob toys? And Are you going to make another awards "We went through a Spongebob phase at one point. We loved that show! Probably, we won't make another MLPB Awards." Hello can you make a channel pic for TheMarioPlushParty? I guess so. What do you want on it? By the way, did you get the idea for your Minion of the Month video from our website? No. Oh and I want Wario and Mario, Also give us a Blue backround saying TMPP on it Do you want a banner or an icon? Also, we started filming a video called, "Minion of the Month" a while ago. Can we still make it? yes we really dont mind. Hey MLPB nice new banner it looks so awesome! I have a Q: Are you getting Mario Kart 8? I love Waluigi too! Do you like Wario? I am so hyped! We actually already preordered it! And yes, we like Wario, and he is one of our favorite Mario characters, behind Waluigi. Thank you for always responding and if you ever have time you want to play MK8 When it comes out? By the way your new banner looks awesome!!!!! can you also make a mario kart short? MLPB: We don't want to reveal our Miiverse names, so sorry that can't play MK8 online. Thanks, we like getting compliments for our channel art. At some point, we probably will end up making another Mario Kart Plush episode, and we also might want to remake our first plush video (now deleted), Mario Kart Dilemma! Its ok!! By the way can you watch our Mario Kart video we made and i have to say never mind the backround we requested make it like yours but make it say TMPP please MLPB: Sorry, I'm confused... do you want an icon or a banner? Sure, I'll watch your video. Oh a banner please! And I see you watched our vistors of wesloton because hanks personality kinda resembles trixies! MLPB: Actually, we kinda came up with Hank's personality when we were trying to come up with the weirdest character possible. His first appearance was in Yoshi's Date, which came out in September 2013, before your video. Ok its just that when hank is like: My name is hank but you can call me hank that kinda reminded me of trixies: My name is trixie but you can call me trixie! And is our channel art done? MLPB: Here it is: http://marioluigiplushbros.deviantart.com/art/TheMarioPlushParty-Banner-448627786 But for future notice, if you want a banner, personal message us through Youtube instead of asking us through the Wiki. Thanks so much!!!!!!!!!! But it says your picture is to small!!! -_- Oh and how do you make banners I was looking at all of the ones you made and they where so awsome! And I am also starting this series called the plush news where koopa and red koopa talk about plush channels. Would you like to be in them? MLPB: This is a common problem with using Deviantart for banners. Did you press "Save Image As", or "Download" and then "Save Image As". The correct way to do it is to press download first, so you can get the full sized image. And sure, we would like to mentioned in the series! How do you make the banners? MLPB: We use a program called "Paint.net" You put each character and background on seperate layers, so that they will overlap. Then we put a text-box in the middle with the Youtuber's name. Then we add the black so that it will fit in the channel design. Hey MarioLuigiPlushBros Can you guys give us a little shout its ok if you dont its just we are not as good as you! MLPB: Sorry, but we probably won't do any more shout-out videos. I have a question whats your favorite Mario kart 8 course so far? MLPB: Probably Electrodome. Love the music but mine is Sunshine airport! Hello, I am "Noah's" mom. He wrote you some messages the other day. He really enjoys your videos and they are appropriate so he is allowed to watch them. I don't know what he was thinking to give you the info that he did. He told me after and I was quite upset. I would like to thank you for your response and the deletion of the information. I really appreciate that. Thank you! MLPB: You're welcome! Glad we could help! Hey MLPB! I am Noah. Sorry for everything! I am a big fan! I made the Birdo, Master Hand, Hank and Owel. I want to make a Mario plush YouTube chanel, but I do not know how. I have a 2DS. I hope my chanel can be called "supermarioplushbros SMPB". In the page I wrote on the page for episodes and characters,I am sorry that I put personal information. I do not know what I was thinking. I think I wanted to know where you lived. This sounds crazy, but I was thinking we could do a crossover. I don't have a DK plush yet, but the 2 DKs could both say "Gimme thumbs!". Speaking of that, could I do something kind of like that? MLPB: Gimme Thumbs is not allowed in anyone else's videos under any circumstances. Sorry about that. But maybe we could do a crossover, I dunno. Thank You! put daisy in more vids We're probably not going to put Daisy in THAT many more videos, although she may make appearances from time to time. Honestly, Daisy is our least favorite Mario character, mostly because of her annoying voice. But she probably will be in some videos, although not as a major character. Hey, this is Noah again. Add Toad to Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures. I made a lot of pages. And edited many pages. If you remember where I told you I lived, Please come! I am not a creep, I am only 9 about to be 10. I am your BIGGEST FAN EVER! THANKS! PS How old are all of you guys? We're not looking into adding anyone else into Super Adventures, in fact, we will actually be removing a character. Plus, Toad does not have a very well developed personality. Concerning your idea of a visit, I honestly don't remember your exact address, and we can't come for safety reasons, plus all that traveling would add up to hundreds to thousands of dollars from where we live to your location. Anyway, thanks for being a fan and avid Wiki editor! If you are interested in editing the Wiki, feel free to create an account rather than editing as a "Wikia Contributor". Then you will be able to earn badges (AKA awards) based on how much editing you do! All badges are customized by us. I think you'll enjoy the many features of a Wikia account. - Plush Bro #2 of MLPB :) when is the next video? We're aiming to release the MLPB Awards results on July 31st. sorry about the exlimation marks i promise i won't try to ruin anything anymore!!!cool 31 of july hello and my birthday is on saturday yeeeeeeaaaaaahhhhhhhhMasonmackinnon (talk) 00:22, August 5, 2014 (UTC Happy birthday on Saturday! Hey Plush Bros, I am Aubrey from Louisiana I am 10 and I was born on September 16th ,2003 and when you get an official plush of Rosalina, you should make a video when Waluigi Meets Rosalina because Rosalina is actually Waluigi's girlfriend instead of Daisy, and my favorite color is the same as Plush Bro 2 and I am a big fan of y'all and I watched all of your videos and what is y'all's real name and birthday and look on Amazon and look at the other Yoshi's and order them when they are official and get other Plushes when they get official.I am also a tomboy. You're right in that we are getting a Rosalina plush once it comes out! But sorry, Waluigi is not actually Rosalina's boyfriend. The idea of the two of them being together is purely fan fiction, and has never been shown in the games. However, official sources do state that Waluigi has a crush on Daisy, so that's who we've made Waluigi have a crush on. Also, we're probably not going to get anymore Yoshis, as they are just so similar, and we really don't have any more ideas for their personalities. Plus, the expenses of all the different colors (White, Red, Orange, Purple, Dark Blue) would cost us $82.53. We don't want to reveal our names on the internet, as revealing that (along with our ages) is unsafe, and if people at our school find out who we are, we'll probably be made fun of. Anyway, thanks so much for being a fan of our channel! It means Feel free to edit the wiki!. Ok it's fine and when and what is your next video? And have you ever played any of the WarioWare games? P.S.: Sonic and Toad are two weird MLPB characters. my favorite MLPB characters are Yoshi,Waluigi,Bowser,and Hank but Yoshi is my favorite Mario character Also when are you going to do the next Yoshi's Island Thwomp Trouble episode also really want to see another Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures video! Also you should check out 2 YouTube channels called Goomzilla and Paperowlfilms because they make very cool Mario videos and also how did you do the green screening in a couple of your videos and there is already a Rosalina plush online but it is like around $15 on Amazon and your welcome it almost feels like your my best friends and who is the character you are removing from Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures Why didn't the teddy bear eat more food? Because it was stuffed! Why didn't the pirates go to the movies? Because it was rated Rrrrrr! Also check out this photo: http://pho.to/6cvH0 And the company that made the Mega Man games was Capcom and you should get Squirrel Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, and Blue Toad because they are official Our next video is Wario's Addiction 2! Plush Bro #2 is editing it right now. But since editing is a long and tough job, it will probably not be out until tomorrow. We're not sure when the next YI:TT episode will come out, and we haven't started filming WAWSA 3-5 yet. So those most likely won't be coming out anytime soon (especially Yoshi's Island). We're subscribed to Goomzilla, but we've never seen Paperowlfilms. In order to do greenscreening, you need a posterboard (one that is a COMPLETELY different color than the character you plan on greenscreening, for example, if you want to greenscreen Luigi, don't use a green screen. Use an orange or pink screen instead.) and a high quality editing software (PowerDirector, Sony Vegas, Magix, etc.). Once you film your character in front of the screen, remove the color of the screen (when using a green screen, it will get rid of everything green) using the Chroma Key function. Then add your background. It may sound complicated at first, but after a while, you'll get the hang of it. The Rosalina plush online right now is unofficial. so we're not getting it. We'll just wait till the San-ei version comes out. We don't want to say which character we're removing from Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures yet, as we want it to be a surprise when he leaves. Cool picture, by the way! Go Wario Bros! Yup, we know that Mega Man is Capcom, but since he is in Super Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS, we use him in SSBP. We have Flying Squirrel Mario and Luigi, but we're not getting the Toads. We can't get every version of every character, because if we did, we'd be broke! That's why we're not getting the Cat Mario characters, or the Flying Squirrel Toads.We have gotten four new Pokemon plushes though, and a bunch of new Mario plushes. I'll reveal two new plushes from each series if you want - Mario: Polterpup, Nabbit + Pokemon: Mewtwo, Greninja Ok but I already know all the Pokémon and my Pokémon Plushes I have are Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Swuirtle, Chatot, Tepig the ChangePokéball Form, Chespin, and Fennekin and I always wanted to get Mewtwo, Charizard, Pignite, Dewott, Emboar, and Samurott plushes but I will order them all later and did you see the photo of Wario and Waluigi? I saw the picture. Cool! By the way, I was just saying that those are the plushes we got. We got Mewtwo, Greninja, and two other Pokemon, along with the two previously mentioned Mario characters. Oh, check out this drawing by Plush Bro #2 (me): Cool, right? Awesome and are you going to do a video of the new Plushes you got and are you going to do another Super Smash Bros. Plush Video? Are you going to do another Plush Bro Battle and another Wario Sings? And what are the other two Pokémon Plushes you got? Have you ever played Pokémon X and Y cause if you did what were your two startes mine were Fennekin and Charmander but Froakie was my second one I was going to choose an Squirtle was also my 2nd plus my favorite type is Water We're not going to do a New Plush video for all these guys, as it would be so long. We will do more Super Smash Bros. Plush episodes, but we're not sure when. We're probably not going to do any more Plush Bro. Battles, but a new Wario Sings is on the way. The other two Pokemon plushes I got were Mega Blaziken and Chesnaught. I've played Pokemon Y, but neither of the other Plush Bros have. I chose Chespin (which is now a Chesnaught), and my Kanto starter is Charmander (which has since evolved into Charizard). Not sure why I like Chespin so much. My second choice would be Froakie though. And at the end of the game, I got a Froakie which is now a Greninja. Believe it or not, but because of wonder trade and egg hatching, I have 3 Greninjas! I only have one Chesnaught, and one Delphox though. I know I have loads of eggs and I have 3 Bulbasaurs, 4 Charmanders, and 3 Squirtles, and what is your name for Pokémon Y because I want to trade my Pokémon Sorry, but I don't want to reveal my Pokémon Y name, as it is my real name. Ok and what is your best MLPB video because I already know Plush Bro 2's favorite video and I will let you do my name for X and Y but I have played X but not Y My name is Gv 1 for my name and when are you going to upload Wario's Addiction 2 and what is Plush Bro 3's favorite video and do you have New Super Luigi U because I have it and if you do tell what world your in and the same for New Super Mario Bros. U and I have not beat X and Y but I'm still in the Elite Four and the Champion but it is kinda hard for me. But just tell me when the next video is coming up besides Wario's Addiction 2 every day like really near when it comes out And how many Pokémon plushes do you have because I have 7 and I know you also have Pikachu.But what is your friend code for your 3DS? I just got a new plush and that was Froakie so now I have 8.Whoops I forgot another Pokémon plush I have Woobat so I have 9 instead.http://youtu.be/dzspy_fN3G0 Check this video out. http://pho.to/6dcHn And I saw Wario's Addiction 2 It was funny and what is your next video and make sure to tell me which video you will upload next and when it is uploaded send me the video Sorry, but in order to register your name, I'll have to give you my name, which I don't want to do. Plush Bro #3's favorite is Wario's Addiction (same as Plush Bro #1 and #2) Yes, we have New Super Luigi U. Yeah, the Elite Four can be kinda hard, but if you have a good team, you'll be able to do it. We don't know what the next MLPB video will be, but the next MLPB2 video will probably be a Wario Sings. We have 6 Pokemon plushes currently. The video was okay, but could be improved, such as if they turned their iPod/iPhone so that it would fit the YouTube video dimensions. The picture you made was pretty funny! We're glad you liked Wario's Addiction 2! We had a lot of fun filming it. What is the other Pokémon plush you had besides Pikachu and the other new Plushes? What level are your other Pokémon in Pokémon Y My Delphox is on 100 and my Talonflame and Charizard are both on 94. Mabye you should do a Waluigi's Birthday video someday and what song is the Wario Sings? Jigglypuff! I can't remember the exact numbers, but Charizard is in her 80s, Greninja at 65, Chesnaught in her 70s (I believe 74), Yveltal is in his late 70s/early 80s, Mewtwo is in his early 80s, and Xerneas is in her 50s. Plus, I have a Sceptile, an Emboar, an Alakazam, a Lucario, and a few other useful Pokemon. The Wario Sings is "Lola" by the Kinks. It's a good song, listen to it if you haven't already. Waluigi's Birthday might be a good idea, we just might do it. :) When are you going to do Waluigi's Birthday but you can maybe use a pretend birthday cake and you can use some of your games for the presents and other stuff and if you haven't watched Mario's Birthday by Mario8989 you should watch it and got the idea of that because I watched a bunch of Mario's Birthday video so I said Mabye I can ask the plush bros that they should do Waluigi's Birthday because he is like your favorite. I want to see you do Waluigi's Birthday but when are you going to upload it cause I really want to see it!!!!!!!! I'm really not sure if we are or when. We want to make it unique, so we don't want to directly copy Cute Mario Bros. or any other YouTube channels. MarioMario8989's Mario's Birthday video helped inspire us to make our channel! We've seen it so many times, and loved it! Ok but Ireally want to see you do Waluigi's Birthday and the picture of Waluigi on a dollar can be one of his presents in the video. And when are you going to upload Wario Sing Lola? And I heard the song and it was a good song. We're a little more than halfway through the Wario Sings. Ok but when are you going to upload Wario Sings Lola? We're not sure right now... but we have finished recording a fresh new episode of W&WSA along with a Q&A video. Oh and when are you going to upload that? And I really want you to do Waluigi's Birthday and Wario Sings Lola soon THe Q&A video is up! But we haven't finished editing the new Super Adventures episode, so my estimate is that it will be up in two to five days. Also, we're taking a little break from Wario Sings "Lola", so we're not sure about that one. Mabye the next video can be Waluigi's Birthday because I really want to see that and and my favorite Mario character is Yoshi and what is your favorite and least favorite Pokémon character cause I really want to know and I am really into it and a big fan of Pokémon and who is your 3rd and 4th favorite and least favorite Mario, Sonic , and Pokémon characters? http://pho.to/6oYgd Check this out! Sorry, but Waluigi's Birthday will definitely not be our next video (that will be WAWSA Ep. 3-5). My least favorite Pokemon is Foongus, and my favorite is either Mewtwo or Arceus. My #3, #4, and #5 Pokemon are Shaymin, Chespin, and Diancie. My least favorites are: #2 - Klefki (man, I HATE that design), #3 - Oddish, and #4 - Mr. Mime or Jynx. My third favorite Mario character is Luigi, and my fourth is Koopa. My least favorite Mario character is Daisy, with Rosalina in second. And our #3 and #4 worst characters are Baby Rosalina and Baby Daisy. We honestly don't really like ANY Sonic characters that much. But, our least favorites are Big the Cat, Sonic himself, Tails, and Amy Rose. What are your 5th and 6th Facorites and least favorites of Pokémon and Mario and when are you uploading that and what is your least favorite video out of all of them and your 2nd, 3rd, and 4th fav and least fav video that you did. And I want to give a very special Happy Birthday to Plush Bro #2. My 5th and 6th favorite Pokemon: Charizard and Genesect, 5th and 6th least favorites: Combee and Vanillite. 5th and 6th least favorite Mario characters: Pink Gold Peach, and Metal Mario. We haven't started Waluigi's Birthday, so don't expect it for at least a month. September will be a slow month for us because of school (2 out of 3 of us are starting new schools in September), so expect one or two videos that month. Our 2nd favorite video is probably Luigi's School for Disgruntled Children, followed by Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures Ep. 2-4, and 3-2. Now for least favorite videos: New Plush videos are probably no. 1, followed by Angry Birds Plush, MLPB Awards 2011 - 2012, and some of our older deleted videos from 2011 ("The Time Machine", "How To Get Kidnapped With Peach", and "Honey, I Shrunk the Mario!") Thanks for the birthday wishes! My birthday was, in fact, this summer! :) Who did you get called out by in the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge? I did the challenge too and it was cold. When and what is your next video? Who is your 5th and 6th Favorite Mario character? P.S. Make sure to keep an eye for Aubrey's Birthday which is me and my birthday is next Tuesday September 16 and I will be 11. How do you do like a script for the characters like you did with the other characters? You can go on my user page to ask me on how do on other stuff besides myself. Our cousins and a few fans nominated us for the ice bucket challenge. Yeah, it was freezing when we did it! Our next video should be coming on September 12th if everything works out, and the video is about Wario, Waluigi, and Koopa, although we don't want to reveal anything else :). Happy early birthday! The script looks pretty nice, and I'm glad you made that edit. My cousin nominated me as well. Maybe you should make Waluigi's Birthday this or next week because it would be awesome if the video would be uploaded around my birthday. And when you come to my talk page you can ask me questions like other people do on yours and you can help me with the comments and questions summary in my talk page. HEY IT IS ME NOAH!!!! GO TO TOP OF PAGE CLICK COMMUNITY THEN FORUM THEN COMMUNITY PORTAL TYPE TO ME, OR MLPB! I ALREADY STARTED A EPIC COVERSATION! WE CAN MAKE NEW FRIENDS, TALK ABOUT VIDEOS, SARE INFO ABOUT GAMES OR GIVE IDEAS AND TIPS!WE NEED MORE INTERESTING CONVERSATIONS IN THERE! YOU CAN READ CONVERSATIO BETWEEN ME AND PLUSH BRO 1 OR 2! TALK TO US, PLEASE! HELLO AUBRE! MY NAME IS NOAH AND I AM ALSO A MLPB FAN. I AM FROM OHIO AND I'M 10. YOU CAN JOIN A CONVERSTION ON A CHATROOM WITH ME AND MLPB. I WILL ENJOY YOU TYPING TO US. WE NEED TO START A CONVERSATION! THANKS! DO YOU HAVE MARIO PLUS-...NEVER MIND! JOIN INTO THE CONVERSATION AND YOU CAN TELL US. ALSO ANYONE ELSE CAN JOIN! HELLO AUBRE! JOIN A CONVERSATION WITH ME AND MLPB!I AM NOAH FROM OHIO AND IM 10. ANYONE ELSE CAN JOIN! WE NEED A CONVERSATION! HEY AUBRE ITS ME NOAH AGAIN I ALSO WATCH GOOMZILLA. AUBRE, BY THE WAY OUR TALK ROOM IS OPEN TO EVERYONE! IAM NOAH. I HAVE A 2DS!